


bad

by silverhedges



Series: the zodiac signs as: drama [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breeding, Face Slapping, Multi, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverhedges/pseuds/silverhedges
Summary: In which they ruin something that could have been good.





	bad

**Author's Note:**

> yes if you're wondering yes i want to die
> 
> will probably come back and tag more stuff later

When Pariston was a little boy, there was a little girl who lived across from him. She had pigtails tied with blue ribbons and never smiled. Not even when little Pariston was on his best manners to her! He tried being nice, he tried being apathetic but the only way to get a reaction was to destroy her.

Cheadle is in his office, standing on the other side of his desk with one hand splayed across the table and the other clutching papers. She’s saying something, anger a flush on her cheeks. Pariston is watching that flush with a low heat in his stomach. Instead of listening to her he stands up, walks around to the other side of the desk.

He slaps her and she tumbles, falling down.

Pariston smiles when she looks up at him with a bruise forming and rage in her eyes. Cheadle lunges at him snarling, but he steadies her in his arms and asks, “Where do you want this to go?”

“Kiss me,” she says, and bites his neck. Pariston groans. Those teeth are trying to draw blood.

Her dress is long and heavy, but Pariston reaches down to pull it up. He slides a hand up the back of Cheadle’s thigh – are those thigh-highs he feels? Wonderful – and gropes her ass. She gasps into his neck, unconsciously parting her legs. Pariston takes the opportunity to slide a finger underneath her panties and over her clit into slick wetness. They kiss as he rubs her, a deep and biting kiss where she moans into his mouth. She’s only a few moments away from panting and humping his leg, this little puppy in heat.

That won’t do. Pariston breaks contact and backs away, his fingers covered in wetness. Cheadle whines, face all screwed up and red and God, he loves breaking her.

“What’s the magic word?” he says to her, smiling.

“Please, Pariston,” she begs, so easy to persuade, turning her back to him. “Please, please, please.”

Pariston hums as he strips her. Hat thrown to one side, belt undone, shawl covering unhooked. Then it’s a matter of unzipping the dress itself and letting her step out of the heavy thing. This is the best part. Lace-trimmed thigh-highs, dog tail, see-through undershirt. Pariston comes up behind her and sinks his teeth into the muscle of her neck, groping her generous breasts and rubbing the pads of his fingers over her hardening nipples.

Cheadle grinds back against him and says with both disgust and want, “You’re hard.”

Pariston traces a hand from her breasts down until he has two fingers between her legs. He nips at her neck and asks, “Do you deserve to have my cock inside you?”

She’s bucking her hips back against his fingers even as she whimpers, “No. No. I’m bad and awful and I want your cock more than I want anything else in the world but no I don’t deserve it.”

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want your cock buried inside me. I want your cock in my mouth, in my ass, everywhere. I want you to cum over my breasts or on the floor and make me lick it up or right down my throat or I want you to cum inside me. Deep inside. Breed me. Hold me down and breed me over your desk every single day until I’m carrying your litter. Make me your cockslut.”

Would anyone believe that their noble little Dog acts like this? That she’s so fucking easy?

Pariston removes his fingers and stuffs them into Cheadle’s mouth for her to gratefully suck on.

“You haven’t been good enough to have my cock inside you,” he tells her grinning and enjoys her wail of desperate want. He turns her around and pushes her onto his desk, flat on her back. He takes a moment to strip her further: shoes off, panties slid down her legs and thrown to one side, undershirt tugged off and bra unclipped. He stands back for a moment, enjoying the sight of this stranger before him. No one else gets to see Cheadle quite like this.

She is so lovely, breaking for him. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to her mouth. Then he parts her legs, kneels down and begins eating. This is his favourite meal of the day.

From above, Cheadle is gasping: “Oh, oh, Pariston, Paris, Paris, please, please, please. Oh! Oh! I’m going to cum. Oh no, I’m going to cum. I’m cumming, Pariston, I’m!”

Her body grows flush and hot around him until finally she tenses up and then spasms, cumming. Pariston eats it all up. Her body relaxes, going pliant in the immediate afterglow. He eases her down off the desk and onto her knees. Pariston sits back into his desk chair.

Her eyes are hazy, mouth open and drooling. Pariston takes off his tie and fastens it around her neck as a makeshift collar and leash. She’s perfect, like this. He wishes he could bring her outside and let the whole Association watch her. Or let the whole Association fuck her. He hums as he undoes his trousers.

“Here you go,” he says, sticking his cock against her cheek. “Just what you wanted.”

Her eyes fill up with tears. “Oh, thank you, Vice Chairman. Thank you.”

He shoves his cock down her throat and she eagerly swallows it. As he thrusts, slowly in and out, he fondles her ears and watches her tremble. She’s crying, her shoulders shaking as she sobs and chokes around his cock. With her feet upturned he can see the little pawprints on them. Poor girl – how did she end up here, being used by someone she hates and wanting it?

Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

Pariston checks his phone from where it’s buzzing in his pocket, keeping one hand on Cheadle’s head. He considers for a second taking a picture of Cheadle between his legs, but then again, later. He presses the answer button and smiles.

“Good afternoon, Mizai.”

Pariston can visibly pinpoint the moment fear enters Cheadle’s eyes.

He thrusts into her mouth lazily while Mizaistom talks to him on the phone.

“Well, why don’t you come over and get those papers? Hmm. Yes, I’m free. Come right over. See you.”

He snaps his phone shut and leaves it on the desk. Groaning, he keeps a hand in Cheadle’s hair. He is so close to cumming at the mere thought of this. Yes, this is good, yes this is delicious, hurting them all like this.

It takes immense strength not to cum down Cheadle’s throat at the look on Mizaistom’s face when he walks in.

Pariston, breathing hard, smiles at Mizaistom frozen in the door. “I think the papers you want are on the second shelf to the right. Do you think you can get them for me? I’m a little occupied at the minute.” He strokes his fingers down the fur of Cheadle’s ears, feeling them twitch. Mizaistom’s eyes follow.

He lets Cheadle pull herself away, long strands of liquid dripping from her lips. The long moment of absolute fear and awkwardness as Cheadle and Mizaistom stare at each other only makes Pariston’s cock harder.

“I would say this isn’t what it looks like,” Pariston drawls, “but it is exactly what it looks like.”

Yes, ruining other people’s lives is exactly what he gets off on.

What a good thing they get off on being ruined.

Mizaistom closes the door behind him. He walks towards them like a robot, jerky and frozen. When he reaches them there’s rage building in his eyes as he looks at Pariston. “You,” he’s snarling, starting and stopping, lost for words. “You – you!”

Pariston stands up and kisses him tongue-deep. When he draws back Mizaistom looks at him dazed, licking his lips. Pariston says, “Yes, you’re tasting Cheadle on my mouth,” and then kisses Mizaistom again, even deeper.

When they break apart, Mizaistom sways and leans backwards against the desk. Pariston slumps back into his chair and looks at Cheadle, still kneeling on the floor, a desperate open want on her face. Pariston taps his lap and grins down at her. His little doggy hops up and lets him thrust up into her, leans back against his suit. He kisses her head and runs his hands over her breasts and stomach.

He kisses her shoulder. The look on Mizaistom’s face is worth it all.

“I’m treating her like she deserves to be,” Pariston says to Mizaistom, “and you’re going to do to her what you do to me.”

Mizaistom stares at them blank-faced, mouth open.

“Please,” Cheadle groans, rocking up and down on Pariston’s cock, “Please Mizai, please, please.”

If something passes between the two of them there, it’s something Pariston doesn’t need to entirely understand. But the sight of Mizai sliding his cock into Cheadle’s mouth is worth every bridge he’s burning. He stands up and they take the weight of Cheadle between them both, thrusting into her from both sides. There is an ugly expression on Mizaistom’s face as he looks down at her swallowing his cock.

“My little sex slave,” Pariston croons as he fucks into her. “My good little doggy, taking it so well. She’s obsessed with my cock, you know, Mizaistom. Every time she’s round at my office, she’s riled up and then ends up being fucked just like this. Should I breed her, Mizaistom? What do you think? But, ah, your opinion doesn’t matter – shall we ask Cheadle?”

Cheadle draws her mouth off of Mizaistom’s cock, leans back against Pariston. He takes her weight, gripping her thighs and thrusting up into her as she moans, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Taking all her weight in that position is too hard, so he lets her topple forward into Mizaistom’s arms as Pariston fucks into her. Cheadle winds her arms around Mizaistom’s neck and they stare at each other for a long moment before they kiss, deep and desperate.

It’s something intimate that Pariston shouldn’t be seeing, something sweet and pure that he’s ruining and that’s what sends him over the edge and makes him cum inside Cheadle.

He slides out of her and sinks gasping back into his desk chair.

Cheadle cums soon after, shaking and sobbing in Mizaistom’s arms. For a long moment there’s silence as he looks at her.

Mizaistom turns Cheadle around and bends her over Pariston’s desk, soft stomach and breasts pressed against the wood. “You think you can get bred by Pariston and I’ll let you? No way. From now on you’re living for my cock inside you and mine alone. I’ll take you outside and breed you on the street if that’s what it takes for everyone to know you’re mine.” He’s quite ruthless, as he holds her down with his weight and shoves his massive cock inside her. Cheadle screams and cries as he does so, although Pariston can’t tell if it’s from pain or pleasure. Maybe both. Either way, Mizaistom sets a brutal pace as he thrusts inside her, again and again and again.

“Whose cock is better? Whose cock do you want?”

“Mizai’s cock! Mizai’s cock!”

“Who is going to breed you?”

“Mizai is going to breed me!”

“Who’s cum do you want inside you?”

“Mizai’s cum!”

“Yes. Take my milk. You can have it first thing in the morning when you wake up, then in my office during coffee break, then at lunch, then at a meeting in the Vice Chairman’s office in the afternoon, and then after work I’ll take you home and stuff you full of my cock until it’s the only thing you know.”

Mizai is panting, speeding up. “I’m going to cum inside you, right now, and this is going to breed you. You’ll have my children. Say goodbye to that perfect figure because after you’re pregnant once, I’ll just breed you over and over and over until it’s impossible for you to have any more children. Is this what you want?”

Cheadle sobs, “Yes, yes, breed me, breed me.”

Mizaistom comes, shuddering and tense. After he slides out of her, Cheadle rolls onto her back and sits up on the edge of the desk, panting. The two lawyers look at each other with dawning horror and embarrassment as they realise what they’ve done.

Pariston holds up a hand. “You know what we need now? A nice cup of tea.”

“I’ll kill you!” they both yell at him.


End file.
